


The Benefits of Bewitchment

by skeedelvee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adult era Simon and Baz, Bisexual Simon Snow, Bottom Baz, Crack, Cunnilingus, Domestic Boyfriends, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Times, M/M, Magical Sex Swap, Other, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual exploration, Smut, Tenderness, Top Simon, wingless Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeedelvee/pseuds/skeedelvee
Summary: While organizing the library at Pitch Manor Baz accidentally gets his sex changed for 24 hours after encountering a bewitched copy of 'Our Bodies, Ourselves'. This of course leads to a smutty evening with his bisexual boyfriend.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	The Benefits of Bewitchment

**Baz**

Going home to help organize Mother’s books seemed like a good idea this morning. It took years for the dust to fully settle after the Mage’s death, both from an emotional standpoint and a clerical standpoint. He had hoarded so many things away in his office, not to mention all the belongings taken in the raids. It took awhile to get the right belongings back to the right families. Finally the Pitch family library is complete again. Today should have gone off without a hitch, a nice quiet day in Hampshire cataloging and reshelving books. But I just had to be the one to sort through mother’s gender studies books. From first glance they all seemed to be Normal and I guess they were Normal when they were published, but upon opening a copy of ‘Our Bodies, Ourselves’ I found it to be bewitched. From the notes inside it seems it was imbued with the spell **Walk a mile in their shoes** , and thus given the power to change the reader’s sex for 24 hours. And now, to my chagrin, I’m stuck in the body of a woman.

It’s not that given a “woman’s” body is offensive or beneath me, it’s just inconvenient and unsettlingly invasive. The fact that my clothes don’t fit now and I’m even colder than I usually am is not helping my mood either. In my self conscious state I fled Pitch Manor before I could get roped into an awkward family dinner. Now I’m parked outside Simon’s and my flat wondering how I should explain the situation. 

Even with the car heaters on blast it’s still a bit chilly. My new temporary anatomy doesn’t agree with my clothes. My coat won’t close all the way. My breasts are straining against my shirt, pushing the buttons apart and leaving big gaps between them. My jeans are too long and too tight at the hips; I’ve left them undone aside from the belt keeping them on me. My shoes luckily aren’t too far off, they were fine enough to drive in, but would probably be uncomfortable to walk around in for any long period of time.

I pick up my phone and dial Simon’s number. He answers after 2 rings.

“Hey! Are you on your way home?”

“Actually I just arrived.”

“Ok, did you need help unloading stuff from the car or something?”

“No, no, it’s just -”

“You sound kinda funny, I think there’s something up with my phone.”

“No, probably not. Listen, something happened while I was organizing the library. I’m fine, but one of the books was bewitched. It’ll only be for the night, but I look a bit different and I wanted to let you know before I came in.”

“Alright, well come up. I’ve got Bake Off on and food on the way.”

I bundle up my coat as best I can and make my way quickly from the car to the lobby of our building. October has no right being this cold. Luckily I don’t run into any nosy neighbors and take the elevator up alone. I take one deep breath for my nerves before opening the door with my key. Simon is lying on the sofa.

**Simon**

There’s a woman in my flat. No, not a woman exactly, it’s Baz. My mouth hangs open as I try to find words. The clothes he left in are now hanging awkwardly from his body. He’s timidly futsing with the end of his sleeve and probably waiting on my reaction.

I clear my throat. “Hi…”

“Hi... So, today’s been interesting.”

“I can see.”

He closes the door and begins to tell me everything in a rush. I guess an old book from the 70’s gave him a woman’s body for a day. Penny would love to hear about this. She’d have a million questions about the experience. She’d probably want to dissect Baz as well as the book.

“...Anyway, it’s all very 2nd wave feminist based off the notes. It was charmed to punish bigoted men. It’s just dreadfully inconvenient honestly, at least for me. I’m fucking freezing, and my clothes don’t fit, and I just wanted to come home, and and-”

I quickly get up from the couch and take Baz into my arms. “Hey! You’re home, you’re safe, you’re with me.” He clutches me close and nuzzles his face into my chest. He’s a good 6 inches shorter now, which is really strange. I can feel his muscles relax as he takes in my warmth.

“I just want my body back…”

“It’ll come back. For now let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

We head to the bedroom and survey our options. Baz buys his clothes pretty form fitting, so those won’t work. We land on a t-shirt, jumper and trackies from my wardrobe and doubled up socks. I leave him to change in private as I head down to the lobby to meet the delivery man. 

When I head back up I’ve got a whole spread for us. Baz is in the kitchen making tea as I enter the flat. He’s got his hair up in a messy bun and looks much more relaxed. I set the food down on the table and hug him from behind.

“Better?”

“Much better. What’s for dinner?”

“I ordered from that new place down the road. There’s a veggie pizza, a pepperoni pizza, hot wings and garlic bread.”

“A feast for a king, but what will I eat?” He snorts.

“Still a git then?” There’s no malice behind it as I push him away.

We settle in and eat in comfortable silence for a while. The food’s delicious and I mentally note to order from them again soon. I look over at Baz nibbling on a chunk of garlic bread. He looks cute in my clothes, I make another mental note to make this happen more often as well.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry... you just look really cute in my clothes.”

He raises a brow. “Do I now? Tell me, Snow, what does your bisexual leaning mind think of my new look?”

I flush. “I mean I was definitely surprised when you walked in. To be honest though I think I’d still fancy you no matter how you looked. You’re still you. You act the same and your expressions are the same. And when I look at you you’re still Baz, my Baz. You’re so small and dainty now though, I feel like I need to protect you.”

“Ever the knight in shining armor.” He jokes, but I can see the bashful blush dusting his cheeks.

“You should show that book to Penny, she’d love to investigate it’s magic.”

“I’m sure she would. I was thinking perhaps after we were done with it we could lend it over to Dr.Wellbelove as well. If the spell could be replicated or modified it could be quite handy for his trans patients.”

“That’d be great. Good idea!” To think I once believed this thoughtful man was a villain. I can’t help but grin for the rest of our meal.

After we finish eating we return to the living room and continue where I was in Bake Off. I’m sitting in the corner of the couch with my legs stretched out, Baz is sitting in front of me with his back leaning against my chest. I hug him around the middle after draping a blanket over our laps and he melts into me as I pet his stomach. This is bliss.

**Baz**

This is torture. Blissful torture, but still torture. Simon’s doing that stomach petting thing I love and all I can think about is wanting him to touch me more and lower, or perhaps higher. Is that weird though? He did say he still fancied me like this, but is being intimate off the table? I guess I should just ask. How do you ask that though? ‘Care to feel me up, Snow?’ Nope, too weird. Before I can overthink it Simon speaks up over the show’s commentary.

“How’s it feel?” 

I know he means ‘how does the experience feel’, but I can’t give up the chance at a bit of cheek. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Hm?”

I place my hands over his and guide them upward. “You tell me, Snow.”

I don’t have to see his face to know that it’s coloured a brilliant red right now as his hands come up to cup my breasts through his jumper.

“Oh.” He breathes out against my neck. He starts to massage them gently and I let out a soft moan. He leaves soft kisses across my skin, starting behind my ear and trailing down to my shoulder. His right hand trails down and plays with the jumper’s hem. 

“Can I?”

“You may.”

The hand slips underneath and skims across my abdomen as it seeks out it’s target. Warm fingers caress the sensitive skin as he grasps me once more. His lazy kisses become focused as he latches onto my neck where it meets my shoulder. I’m left breathless as I relish in the sensations. Simon’s gentle touch encircles my erect nipple before taking it between his thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly. I can’t help but mewl as he expertly teases the nub. Heat pools in my groin as Simon attacks my neck and chest. His left hand falls to my thigh, teasing it’s way inward.

“Yes... Touch me, Simon...”

He licks a long stripe up my neck and begins to rub my crotch through his trackies, eliciting a breathy moan from my throat.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes! Merlin yes!”

“You want more?”

I nod frantically and my non verbal answer earns me a hard tug on my nipple.

“Hah! Yes, more please!”

He leaves my overstimulated nipple to play with the other. I hold my breath as his left hand dips into the waistband. I spread my legs as his fingers move past coarse hair and begin to explore the wet folds. His middle and ring finger part me as he searches for my clit.

“You’re so soft and wet.” he whispers into my ear.

“Oh! Right there! That feels so good, Simon! ”

He rubs around the spot in circles and I lose all coherence from the pleasure. All my breaths are moans mixed with bursts of “Yes” and “Simon” and “More”.

**Simon**

Baz is trembling as I take him apart with my hands. He’s grinding into my hand and pressing back into my lap, putting just the right kind of pressure on my cock. I was already hard just from feeling up his chest, now I’m aching. I let out a groan as I pant against Baz’s neck.

“You want me, don’t you, Simon?”

“Fuck...Yeah…”

“Then take me!”

My hands slide loose as Baz turns around and straddles me. I catch a clear look of determination in his eyes just before he crashes his mouth into mine. Our lips and tongues slide against each other in a hot frenzy. His hands tangle and pull at my curls as he grinds down into my lap. I grasp and paw at his back and I can feel him moan deep in his throat.

I brace my hands under Baz’s ass and throw my legs off the couch, carrying him with me as I stand. He wraps his legs around my waist as we stumble towards the bedroom, still kissing.

I fall onto the mattress with Baz beneath me. We writhe and grind as we enjoy the passion found in each other’s mouths. His hands are pulling at the bottom of my t-shirt and I raise myself to pull it over my head. We lose most of our clothes just as quickly. I nearly tumble off the bed removing my pants. I’m floored when I look back at Baz. He’s lying back on his elbows, biting his lip, soft breasts on display, my trackies hung low on his hips.

“I just realized something, Simon, I’m a virgin again.”

“Then I better make this special.”

My eyes linger on his flawless marble skin as I peel my trackies off him. I rejoin him on the bed and cup his cheek, kissing him softly. My hand trails up and down his torso and I can feel Baz grin against me. I move my kisses across his jaw, down his neck, his chest, his stomach. I spread his legs gently and lie down between them. I pepper more kisses up and down his thighs and I can feel him shiver in anticipation. He looks down at me with unmasked desire.

“I’ve never done this before. Let me know if you like it.”

He gives me a shy nod in response. I settle myself into the mattress and take a breath. This shouldn’t be too much different. I guess I’ll do what Baz usually likes on his cock but just on a smaller scale and then hope Baz leads me from there. I spread his lips with my thumbs and lean in. I run my flattened tongue across where I was rubbing earlier and Baz lets out a soft gasp. I start to swirl the tip of my tongue around the area next and relish in the sound of Baz’s soft breathes.

“Mmmmm! You’re a natural, Simon!”

I see a small nub, which must be the clit, amongst the smaller folds. I target it with an open mouth kiss and give it a light suck. Baz’s hands grab onto the back of my head, trapping me there.

“Yes! Right there! Just like that!”

I close my eyes and continue to lick and suckle as Baz grinds into my face. I take 2 fingers and skate them around his new hole and slowly press in. He gasps and tugs at my hair as I rock them in and out, massaging his inner walls. Baz’s moans are getting louder and louder, so he must be close. I quicken my pace and let him hold on as tight as he likes. Before I know it Baz is shaking through his orgasm.

“FUUUUUCK!” he screams as he arches his back off the bed. I keep sucking and fingering him til his trembling hands push me away.

I crawl back up the bed and lie down next to Baz. He looks absolutely wrecked in the best way possible.

“Good for my first try then?”

“You absolute nightmare.”, He makes out through his panting. He pulls me down by my neck and kisses me soundly.

**Baz**

Kissing Simon Snow is like sinking into a hot bath after a day trudging through the rain. It calms me to my core in a way I can’t help but crave. 

His soft lips are equal parts tender and ruthless, taking me apart so thoroughly I cannot imagine existing away from his embrace. 

I trail my hands down his broad back and grasp his buttocks, pulling his body down to me. We kiss around a shared smile before Simon leaves a smattering of bites and open mouth kisses on my slender neck. I hold his head there and nearly giggle in delight. 

Reaching down, I grasp his cock firmly, it’s thick and weighty in my hand. I gather the precome leaking from the head and coat my fingers before stroking him slowly. I can feel Simon’s hot breath puffing against my collarbone with each motion.

“I want you, Simon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. We’ll need a condom though.”

He digs into the bedside table for a second before he finds one. “Been a while since we’ve used one of these. Do we need lube?”

“Couldn’t hurt.”

He sits back on his haunches and rolls on the condom before lubing himself up. He looks nervous, it’s a very endearing look for him. Maybe I should be nervous too, but I know by now how attentive and caring a lover Simon can be. Settling in between my legs, he kisses me softly once more. I guide his cock to the entrance of my new hole and nod for him to push in. It’s tight, but not as intense as our other first time. His cock drags nicely against my walls as he seats himself fully inside.

“Is that alright?”

“More than. Now fuck me, Simon, make love to me.”

With no more encouragement needed, Simon starts rocking us together in a steady tempo. I thought there’d be discomfort, but I must have loosened up enough earlier. My mouth drops open and I’m rendered speechless as Simon’s wonderful cock lights me up with pleasure.

**Simon**

It feels just like our other first time. I mean obviously not just like our other first time, but the feeling of being this tuned into each others needs, being hesitantly gentle, that all feels reminiscent. Baz has his arms wrapped around my neck. I’m leaning down with my forehead pressed to his as we share our breathes. He’s so tight and so wet. It feels incredible.

“Faster…”

He starts letting out soft moans as soon as I speed up. I could listen to them all day.

“Harder…”

I follow his command and I’m rewarded with the sensation of nails scratching down my back. I tuck my face into the crook of his neck and bite down on his shoulder.

“Simon! Fuck…More…”

I’m going full force now. I’m so close, but I want him taken care of first. I whisper into his ear, “Touch yourself.”

I lift myself back up so I can see his wrecked face. He snakes one arm down between his legs. I can tell he’s found just the right spot when his eyes widen and he takes an uneven breath.

“That’s it! Cum for me, Baz.”

“Simon! Fuck, yes! I wanna cum so bad…”

“Just like that! Come on, baby!”

“Fuck, Simon! Yes! Please! FuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUUUUUUCK!”

I pound into him as his orgasm runs through his body. A burst of fluid rushes out where we’re connected. I’ve made him squirt. The thought alone, mixed with the beauty of Baz’s O-face and the tightening of his spent hole, sends me over the edge. I cum hard and deep inside Baz’s magic pussy. 

I pull out and lie my head on Baz’s bosom as I catch my breath. He wraps his arms around me, carding one hand through my hair.

“Mmmmm, Good for our first try then?”, He teases my words back at me.

I snort in laughter and tilt my head up. “So what I’m hearing is you wanna go for a 2nd then?”

He grasps me by my chin. “Oh, Simon Snow, I’m going to fuck you as many times as this body will allow.”

And so he did. 

With a flawlessly cast “ **Candle in the wind** ” we spend the rest of the evening getting off together all around the flat in as many positions as we can think up. It’s bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
